Primrose
was a psychiatrist at a Los Angeles mental institution and former Watcher. She assisted Buffy Summers to deal with her identity as the Slayer while she was admitted in the asylum she worked. Biography As a young Watcher, Primrose was forced to stand by as her Slayer died. She tried to reason with the Watchers Council against their behavior of aiding and abetting the slaughter of Slayers under the pretext that they knew better. She advocated that they needed to do better than just explain that with great powers come great responsibilities. In 1996, Primrose was the best psychiatrist at a mental institution in Los Angeles. Buffy Summers was admitted at this asylum and drew her attention after being described as having a "messiah complex", so Primrose began private sections with her. Instead of asking Buffy to describe her supposedly illusions about being the Chosen One, Primrose questioned why she was in an asylum instead of slaying, which made Buffy reflect about her interests and responsibilities.Slayer, Interrupted, Part Two Together, they analysed Buffy's favorite story as a child, Alice in Wonderland, and how its metaphors made her feel, without giving importance if she believed the stories were true. Buffy, though, concluded that her life metaphors involving her role as a Slayer could only mean they weren't real. After an accident involving April Levine, Buffy confronted Primrose about what was really happening at the place, in special with fellow inmate. Primrose simply told Buffy that the fact she was questioning everything was a signal that she was sane, and that she was to be discharged in the next day. But Buffy wasn't satisfied and investigated further, and finally seeing the demon Rakagore acting inside the institution, realized she was indeed the Slayer and demons were real.Slayer, Interrupted, Part Three Attempting to fight him, though, only caused Buffy to be imprisoned in a separated cell. Primrose visited her, and Buffy once again confronted the doctor, accusing her of knowing about the demon and Buffy's identity as a Slayer. Primrose explained it was no coincidence that Buffy went to that asylum, in the same way she attended the same school infested by Lothos"The Origin" and went to the cassino administrated by Marcus and Mary Lou Sidle:"Viva Las Buffy!" she was a creature of destiny. But Dr. Primrose also argued that Buffy shouldn't have to assume her responsibilities, since not wanting to be a Slayer would only lead her to death. She told it was Buffy's choice: hide from her destiny in a cell or go out and do something good. After assisting Buffy in the battle against Rakagore, the Slayer was free to return home. Primrose gave her a last advice: to remember the Watcher Council was simply made of people, that would make decisions based on fear, ignorance, even arrogance, so Buffy should trust herself above all, and show them how long a Slayer could live.Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four Appearances *''Slayer, Interrupted, Part Two'' *''Slayer, Interrupted, Part Three'' *''Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four'' References Category:Scientists and doctors Category:Watchers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Los Angeles residents